lotjmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Hapan
Hapans were the near-human natives of the Hapes Cluster. On the surface, they were identical to Humans, but possessed poor night vision and were considered to be much more beautiful than Humans. Physiology and Culture Hapans were biologically the same as Humans, but the main difference is that the Hapans were bred over many generations to be beautiful. Over many generations, due to the isolation of the Hapes Cluster, the whole population became more comely due to the limited gene pool infused with beautiful Lorell raider captives. The most beautiful of human women found in the Core by the Lorellians were brought to the Cluster by force, sometimes the women did volunteer to come, but all were forced into enslavement. Another trait that Hapans possessed was their night blindness. Because of the perpetual daylight of Hapes and other planets in the Cluster due to the density of stars in the region, the Hapans have lost all ability to see in the dark, and were nearly blind even in dim lighting. Most of the male population was wiped out by the Jedi around 3,000 BBY and the Hapans adopted a matriarchial society ruled by a Queen Mother. The first Queen Mother closed the borders of the Hapes Cluster to the rest of the galaxy and the Hapans dealt with intruders lethally. Over the years, interaction between Hapans and the rest of the Galaxy was extremely limited, due to their enforced isolation. However, in 8 ABY, the Hapans opened their borders to the rest of the galaxy, and it has since been much easier to spot a Hapan that it has been in the past. Role in LotJ Hapans are beautiful and graceful, extraordinarily deft in social situations as spies, diplomats or group leaders. Females are sought after as slaves and concubines. Male found off Hapes Prime usually have fled the oppressive matriarchy, often resorting to smuggling and piracy. Hapans can speak Galactic Basic. RP Requirements for playing a Hapan on LotJ We have opened Hapes up as a separate RP environment for players to develop a storyline that does not revolve around the traditional Empire/Republic theme. The RP style on Hapes tends to include drawn out emotes or poses, carefully developed characters with detailed backgrounds, and a mature, player driven storyline. Players who choose Hapans must be over the age of 18 due to the unrestricted RP environment, and must agree to adhere to the RP style on Hapes. Racial Stat Bonuses Str Plus: +0 Dex Plus: +1 Wis Plus: +1 Int Plus: +1 Con Plus: -1 Cha Plus: +5 Lck Plus: +0 Hit Pts : 1000 AC Mod : +0 Racial Level Modifiers combat Modifier: +20 piloting Modifier: +20 engineering Modifier: +10 bounty hunting Modifier: -40 smuggling Modifier: +10 diplomacy Modifier: +40 leadership Modifier: +40 force Modifier: +0 espionage Modifier: -15 slicer Modifier: -15 medical Modifier: +5 science Modifier: +10 Famous Hapans *Tenel Ka, Jedi Knight and Queen Mother during the New Republic-era, consort of Jacen Solo *Sarli Reese, Queen Mother of the Hapan Consortium (Timeline that ended in Neru Bas) *Keist Eleinass, Member of House Darkcloud, later High General of the New Republic See Also Project Hapes Category:Races